Spiderman Kisses
by NatD-LE
Summary: Antonio and Romano go to the park on a cute date. Spamano Prostitute AU ficlet.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**A ficlet from my Prostitute!AU (coming soon) and a birthday present for a tumblr friend of mine.**

* * *

Upon leaving the house, Antonio was a big ball of energy. He would not hold still and would often break into a skip or swing his and Romano's intertwined hands excessively. He was always a particularly happy person, but this behavior had a special reason behind it: the couple was going for a walk to the local park.

It seemed silly to be so happy about it, especially if you're a grown man. Romano even told him so and kept hitting him to get him to stop. "What are you, 5? Get a grip. It's just a park."

"But I haven't been to one in YYEEAAARRS! And to go with you, Roma… well, that's the best thing ever." Antonio beamed at the red-faced Italian. The two have only been going out for a short while. Romano was a huge ladies man (although, clearly, that's not his only type) and, considering his earlier profession, he was used to quick flings and getting right down to business. His relationship with Antonio was something new. They were still at that 'First Date' stage, as he called it, where things like hand holding and little kisses caused for both of them to become a little shy and overly gushy. Even though they were well past mere kisses and holding hands, it felt like they were taking things slow and enjoying their relationship. Romano never had that before; he loved it.

They soon reached the park. It was one of those parks with squirting fountains that little kids ran through, as well as a big slide, a jungle gym, and a swing set. Antonio didn't know where to go first. Romano suggested the bench first, because all of that walking tired him out. They sat and watched the kids run around for a little while before Antonio stood and pulled Romano to his feet. "Where are we going now? I just got comfortable!"

"Let's try out the slide first!" He replied with enthusiasm. Not wanting to argue with that cute face, Romano followed him up the stone steps to the top of the slide. It was separate from the rest of the park, planted on a low hill. It was long and went straight down the hill on the opposite side from the park. A few kids were lined up to go down already. When it was the couple's turn, Romano stood back to let Antonio go first. To his surprise, Antonio yanked him down onto the slide before slipping in so the Italian was between his legs, his arms wrapped around his waist. "We should go down together." He explained sweetly in his ear. Romano tried his hardest to not smile and let out the giggle bubbling to his throat at how endearing this man sounded. It was absolutely unreal.

Antonio released a hand briefly to give them a push. They slid down the slide together, both of them cheering at the pleasant rush the big slide gave them. Romano finally let out that giggle he had been holding in, and Antonio joined him in laughing until they quickly got off the slide when some of the kids up top started complaining. The Spaniard began to lead him to the now empty jungle gym, arms still wrapped around his waist. Getting into the playful mood, Romano broke away from the man's hold and challenged him to catch him as he ran through and around the little archways and down the smaller slides. He finally got cornered and caught at the monkey bars, Antonio taking him into his arms from the opening and planting kisses all over his face.

"Oh my God, stop. There are children here." Romano shoved at his face and ended up getting a kiss to his palm before he was released.

"Sorry. Hey, have you ever climbed on top of these?" Antonio pointed to the metal bars over their heads. Before the Italian answered, Antonio grabbed the bars and hoisted himself up through an opening to sit on top of them. "Wow, I think I see your apartment from here!"

"My apartment is in the other direction, you idiot." Romano rolled his eyes and grabbed a bar only to hang loosely from it. Antonio watched him for a moment before smiling and hooking his legs against one of the bars. He tucked in and slid through the opening so he hung upside down facing the Italian.

"Hello, beautiful~" He beamed while Romano turned red.

"You're such a child." He had to smile at the tan man's antics.

"Give me a Spiderman kiss!" Antonio puckered his lips. Romano's eyebrow rose.

"What the hell is a Spiderman kiss?"

"Don't you know that scene from Spiderman where Mary Jane kisses him while he's hanging upside down?" He tapped his lips for emphasis.

"I think you've let too much blood rush to your brain." Romano blushed at the action and kneeled in front of Antonio (his head was very low to the ground) to press his lips against his. It was odd, since the upper and bottom lips were reversed, but they still managed to share a sweet kiss before it deepened and grew into something more passionate. Antonio lost focus on holding onto the bar and ended up sliding off and crashing onto the ground. The pair blinked in shock because of the interrupted kiss before they processed what happened. Antonio groaned in pain and rubbed at his head while Romano burst out laughing.

"A-are you okay?"

"Owww. Si, I'm fine, just a little bump." He groaned. Romano felt bad for laughing when he saw the small bit of pain cross the older man's face and moved his hand to kiss his head where it hurt. After a moment of cooing at the blushing Italian's cute gesture, they got up and brushed the wood chips from their clothes. The trip to the swing set was brief because the swings were all full, so Antonio dragged his partner to the fountain.

"If you think I'm going in there and getting my clothes wet, you're sadly mistaken." the Italian scoffed. With a shrug, Antonio let him go and dove into the fountain, still fully dressed. Romano sat down on a bench nearby and just watched him as he ran around and let the water hit him. "Roma, the water is perfect on a warm day like this! It feels so good!"

"The wind is picking up, bastard. You might catch a cold or something." The wet Spaniard grinned and cupped some water to throw on Romano. He started ranting when Antonio came over and grabbed his hands.

"Since you're already wet, come join me!" He smiled.

"You're such a bastard!" Romano shivered when the cool water rained down on him and squeezed his eyes shut when it clouded his vision. His clothes got completely soaked, but his hands were still in Antonio's warm ones. He felt a kiss against his lips that made him open his eyes.

"I love you." Antonio sighed blissfully. The Italian felt his heart flutter and he leaned in to kiss his lover back. He may have been dragged to a place for children instead of a restaurant or somewhere practical for a date and is currently ruining his clothes under a fountain, but none of that matters anymore. Not the bad things in the present or the bad things in his past. All that mattered was him, the man he loves, and how they're spending time and having fun in the most perfect ways.

"I love you too." he retorted, happier than he has been in ages. They stood that way, faces close with their hands linked under the downpour of the fountain, for a long time before Romano tried to be his grouchy self again. "My clothes are ruined now, bastard, and we have to walk home like this."

"That's okay~"

"How is this okay?"

"Because, when we get back to your place, we'll get out of these soggy clothes, cuddle up in a blanket by the radiator, and have some hot chocolate and maybe a movie. How does that sound?" Antonio offered a warm smile that alone could've dried Romano's clothes.

"That… that sounds like a good plan." The younger man admitted.

"Then let's enjoy this moment for a little longer." He pulled away a little and began leading in a senseless kind of dance, the type you dance in private for the purpose of having fun and sharing laughs. Romano was glad that there were no kids around this part of the park at the moment. They danced and laughed and Antonio caught some water to squirt out of his mouth like a human fountain. The couple behaved like little 9 year olds and they enjoyed every moment of it. When the sun was beginning to set, they headed home and did as they planned; they changed and snuggled up in the warmth of Romano's apartment while their clothes dried with mugs of hot tea (he didn't have hot chocolate) and watched _Under the Tuscan Sun_.

"So, did you enjoy our little day out today?" Antonio wondered hopefully. Romano paused for a moment, then shrugged.

"It was okay, I guess." he mused, curling up closer to him.


End file.
